Imprégnation retardée
by PetitKiwiEnSucre
Summary: Bella et Paul sont proche, mais leur regard ne se sont jamais rencontrés.
Imprégnation Retardée

By LoveHopeless

Six mois ! Cela faisait six mois qu'Edward avait quitté Bella et seulement deux depuis qu'elle était au courant de l'existence des loups-garous, ou modificateurs.

Elle avait passé ses deux derniers mois à la Push, en compagnie de Leah, Emily et Kim, ainsi que les loups, qui lui avait fait oublier l'existence d'Edward, ne ressentant que de la haine à son égard désormais.

Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Paul, au grand désespoir de Jacob, qui même imprégné de Leah, restait autant protecteur avec celle qui considérait comme sa petite sœur. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle s'était cassé la main en le frappant, Bella appréciait la présence de Paul plus que les autres, car au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple ami.

Du côté de Paul, il n'y avait pas une fois depuis sa première mutation qu'il ne se transformait pas en loup géant à la moindre contrariété, et il le savait au fond de lui qu'il le devait à Bella. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient -sans arrière pensée- Paul semblait plus calme et moins coléreux, a la grande surprise des autres loups de la meute.

Bref, en apercevant la maison de Bella au loin, Paul redevint humain et enfila le caleçon et le short, qu'il avait demandait à Bella de mettre, puis couru à vitesse humaine jusqu'à la maison de SA Bella, comme il aimait le dire.

Il grimpa les marches du perron et, au moment où il allait frapper à la porte, il sentit une odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis six mois, depuis le départ des Cullen, c'était celle d'Edward. Il fronça les sourcils et rentra rapidement dans la maison. Il alla dans le salon et vit Bella et Edward se faisant face, de la colère et de la peur sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« - Appelle Sam et dit-lui que le traité est rompu, ordonna gentiment Paul en regardant Bella. »

Cette dernière acquiesça et sortit son portable de sa poche pour faire ce qui le loup lui avait dit. Edward s'approcha d'elle pour l'arrêter mais Paul se posta entre eux, faisant stopper le vampire.

« - Le traité n'est pas rompu vu que la maison des Swan se trouve entre nos deux territoire, répliqua Edward.

\- Charlie et Bella font désormais parti des Quileutes, donc leur maison fait parti de notre territoire, rétorqua Paul froidement, en croisant ses bras sur son torse nu.

\- Sam arrive avec les autres, intervint Bella en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Paul. »

Ce dernier se détendit à son touché et Edward le remarqua rapidement. Il voulu s'approcher de Bella à nouveau mais Paul le repoussa avec force, en grognant légèrement.

« - Tu m'as remplacé par un cabot ? Cracha Edward avec dégoût.

\- Modère tes paroles la sangsue, cracha Paul à son tour.

\- Tu es parties Edward et ils ont été là pour moi, ils m'ont aidé à remonté la pente parce que tu m'avais brisée le cœur, répliqua Bella avec fureur.

\- Je suis partie parce que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas te blesser, déclara Edward en s'énervant à son tour.

\- Tu m'as laissée seule en plein milieu d'une forêt à la tombée de la nuit après m'avoir écrasé le cœur en miette. Ce sont Sam, Paul et Jared qui m'ont retrouvée dans les bois à la tombée de la nuit, et je ne le remercierai jamais assez car sans eux, j'aurai pu mourir. Ils m'ont sauvé contrairement à toi, qui est parti sans ses retourner, dit-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard froid qu'elle avait. »

Edward alla pour réplique quand le reste de la meute -tous humain- entrèrent dans la maison. Ils se placèrent autour de Bella, comme une sorte de bouclier, et Sam s'avança pour faire face à Edward.

« - Que fais-tu sur notre territoire ? Gronda Sam.

\- Je suis revenu récupérer Bella, répondit Edward avec calme.

\- Tu perds ton temps, je ne veux pas repartir avec toi, intervint la concernée, sèchement.

\- Tu as entendu Belly Bell's la sangsue ? Elle ne veut pas de toi, se moqua Jared.

\- Bella est à moi, grogna Edward.

\- Bella n'est pas un objet que l'on s'approprie, grogna Sam à son tour. Alors tu ferais mieux de repartir et d'oublier l'existence de Bella.

\- ELLE EST MON AME-SŒUR ! Cria Edward avec fureur. »

N'y tenant plus, Paul se défit avec douceur de la poigne de Bella puis se précipita vers Edward, l'envoyant avec force contre le mur. Bella voulu se précipiter pour essayer de calmer Paul mais Embry la retint en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle soit blesser.

« - Il va le tuer Embry, il faut que l'on calme Paul, dit Bella en les regardant se battre.

\- Paul sait ce qu'il fait, ne t'inquiète pas. S'il va trop loin, Sam interviendra, la rassura Jared qui avait entendu.

\- Paul c'est bon, il a comprit je pense, ordonna Sam en voyant la tête d'Edward qui commençait à se fissurer. »

En entendant la voix de son Alpha, Paul laissa tomber Edward à terre, qui n'en menait pas large, et se recula, reprenant place devant SA Bella. Cette dernière se détacha d'Embry puis se mit derrière Paul, posant sa main dans son dos. En sentant ses muscles se détendre, et elle comprit qu'il s'était calmé.

« - Eloigne-toi de lui Bella, il est dangereux, gémit Edward en se levant difficilement.

\- Lui au moins ne risque pas de me vider de mon sang à n'importe quel moment, répliqua Bella avec froideur. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, chaque personne étant étonner du ton qu'elle avait employé et surtout des mots qu'elle venait de dire. Voyant que tous le monde avait leur regard poser sur elle, Bella rougit et cacha sa tête dans le torse de Paul, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« - Bella la rebelle, la charia Quil en rigolant.

\- Comme tu as pu l'entendre Cullen, tu n'es plus vraiment le bienvenue ici, rétorqua Jacob en faisant face à Edward.

\- Je reviendrai tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Bella me revienne, lâcha Edward avant de disparaître à vitesse vampirique. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il revint tous les jours qui suivirent la confrontation mais Bella n'était jamais seule, Paul étant toujours avec elle.

La relation entre ces derniers était ambigüe. N'importe qui, qui ne les connaissait pas, pouvait croire qu'ils étaient un couple, mais non ils n'étaient que des amis très proches.

On aurait pu croire aussi que Paul s'était imprégné de Bella, mais non car leur regard ne s'était jamais croisé, malgré tout le temps passé ensemble. Jacob avait finalement accepté la relation qui unissait son ami et sa meilleure amie, voulant le bonheur de celle-ci. Même Edward s'était fait à l'idée car après une semaine d'harcèlement, il avait enfin comprit que Bella ne l'aimait plus, puis il avait décidé de quitté Forks, au grand soulagement des Quileutes et de Bella.

Cette dernière était actuellement au lycée, en train de déjeuner avec Angela, qui s'était avérée être l'imprégnée d'Embry.

« - Tu sais que le comportement de Paul envers toi me fait penser au comportement qu'Embry envers moi, lui confia Angela.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde dit ça, dit Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que Paul et toi agissez comme un couple sans en être un et que cela peut être perturbant pour ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas, lui avoua Angela. C'est comme si tu étais l'imprégnée de Paul sans que vous ne vous en rendez compte.

\- D'après Sam, tant que nos regards ne se croisent pas, on ne peut pas savoir, lui apprit Bella. »

Elles passèrent les reste du repas, et de la journée, à parlé d'une possible relation amoureuse entre Bella et Paul. La fin de journée arrivée, Bella rentra chez elle, tandis qu'Angela alla rejoindre Embry à la Push.

Après avoir salué son père, qui partait au travail étant de service ce soir, Bella monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle posa son sac sur la chaise de son bureau et se retourna. Elle faillit crier de peur en voyant Paul, mais se retint de justesse en le voyant endormi.

Bella enleva ses chaussures et alla s'allonger à côtés de Paul, de façon à pouvoir regarder son visage endormi. Paul était beau, voir magnifique, bien plus qu'Edward qui était pourtant avantagé par son côté vampirique.

Se sentant observer, Paul ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, puis leur regard se croisèrent enfin. La seconde qui suivit, ce fut comme si tout autour d'autour d'eux avait disparu et qu'ils n'étaient que tout le deux au monde.

Tout doucement, Paul rapprocha son visage de celui de Bella, qui combla l'infime distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Paul. Comme par automatisme, leur corps s'électrisèrent et Paul roula sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus de Bella.

Cette dernière noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Paul, comme une seconde peau, et approfondit le baiser. Ils commencèrent à s'enflammer quand, reprenant ses esprits, Paul se détacha de Bella, mais gardant la proximité entre leur corps.

« - Wow ! Fit Bella à bout de souffle.

\- Tout à fait ! Acquiesça Paul en la fixant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point c'est bon d'être imprégner, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est comme si …

\- Tu reprenais goût à la vie ? Le coupa-t-elle tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Je ressens exactement la même chose, lui confia-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Tu as faim ? Changea-t-elle de sujet. »

Il voulut répondre mais son ventre le fit à sa place. Ils rigolèrent, se levant du lit, puis ils descendirent en bas.

Pendant que Bella se mettait à la tâche de cuisiner des pâtes à la bolognaise, Paul mit la table, puis s'assit sur une chaise une fois sa tâche terminer. Il admirait sa douce se mouvoir avec aise, et n'en pouvant plus d'être loin d'elle, Paul se leva tandis que Bella avait le dos tourné. Il s'approcha en silence d'elle et lui entoura les hanches de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le cou de sa belle.

Bella sursauta en le sentant derrière elle, mais se détendit rapidement, collant son dos au torse de son apollon. Voyant le repas cuit, Bella mélangea la sauce aux pâtes.

« - Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient à table. Charlie est de garde et je n'aime pas vraiment rester seule la nuit.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il en prenant une bouchée de pâtes.

\- Puis comme ça, je n'aurai pas froid, rigola-t-elle en l'imitant. »

Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour lâcher un petit rire et ils passèrent le reste du repas en silence, se lançant des petits regards de temps à autre.

« - Je suis chanceux comme même, dit-il alors qu'il débarrassait.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en mettant la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Parce que je suis imprégné de toi et que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme femme avec qui passait le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement Bella, lui avoua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Moi non plus je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je t'aime aussi Paul, lui avoua-t-elle à son tour. »

A nouveau elle fit le premier pas et l'embrassa sans attendre. Il la souleva par les cuisses, lui faisant nouer ses jambes autour de lui, puis il monta en vitesse dans la chambre de sa belle. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, à se prouver leur amour mutuel.


End file.
